pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thegmoat/Pathfinder Problems...there really isn't any.
Hello everyone! The Gmoat here, writing finally about this amazing system I have been running my world in for the past 5 months. It's amazing how fast time has flew as my party travels through my mix world; KorPeMorCor. (Yes, my world is named after the old Gods in 3.5...can you name them?) So, for months we have been playing this system and my complaints are as follows: no mindflayers. Okay, that's it! Isn't it amazing to have a fantasy rules system that is just about perfect. Sure, I tweek some things as any good GM should do, but for the most part, it's amazing. I loved 3.5. It was the system that caught me, hook, line, sinker. But when the powers that be at Wizards decided to take the gimmick (Tome of Battle: The Book of Nine Swords) and base a whole system off of it, I was intrigued. But then I played 4th edition. 4E sucks. Bad. I traded in all my 3.5 books expecting this amazing system to change the face of gaming. Instead, I feel like it took huge leaps back. The system was flawed and felt more like a chore then a game. It decreased the rp'in and the rules were flakey. (And wth is up with the flash cards!!!) Just saying, the Tome of Battle, for what it was, was amazing. To use that as a basis for a whole system though? No! Just no! So, there I was, broken hearted by the obvious smack in the face to myself and the gaming world at large. Wizards couldn't be trusted anymore to bring us the system we deserved. Then I heard about Pathfinder.( It's 3.5, they bought the rules, it will be what 4E should have been.) I didn't believe the hype. I actually quit playing for years. Until my friend came over to show me his Pathfinder Core Rulebook. I was blown away. It was the game I loved, but so much more. Grappling is now more system friendly and it makes sense now. The skill system is beautifully streamlined. The classes are beasted out. And have you seen that Mythic Adventures book? Of course y'all know this. You are here, looking into ways to make your games better or a way to beast out your character. You understand how important this system is to the gaming world. We are a community brought together by one simple thing. We love to adventure. Whether it's killing orcs, slaying dragon lich's or just building a world that you and your friends can retreat to every Saturday; we love adventure. Our imaginations are still strongly influencing our lives and the way we exploit that? (Um...Killing orcs, slaying dragon lich's and building worlds.) So, I guess why I am blogging today is to say thanks for all of you who are and have made this community what it is. It's important that the fan base stays together like this. Having our fan sites and wikia sites. Our srd sites and our youtube channels. I mean this though. If you play Pathfinder, if you run it, if you have bought the books, thank you for keeping the dream of 3.5 alive with the Pathfinder system. I feel foolish for not jumping into Pathfinder when it launched. I just had that sour taste in my mouth. (It tasted like rotten 3.5 that they called 4E!) But for the past year I have been working on my campaign and running it since the end of November. I have brought new players in, friends whom I never thought would actually play. Now we are traversing KorPeMorCor, in search of the Pieces of Eternity; always one step behind our enemies; the Children of Chaos. (They really piss our dwarven Paladin of Torag, Ulrik Grindlsson, off!) The rule system has made it easier to bring in these new players and keep them glued to their seats. I love it! I decided that I will start blogging our adventures. I know, this is Gloariopedia...and I do use a lot of references form the campaign setting and plan on moving away from KorPeMorCor and moving our world into the Inner Sea. I won't be releasiing plot spoilers, just for the sake of my players, but I am going to do story updates. I believe in the d20 Open Game License. So, if you read something from my game and you would like to use it in yours, please by all means! I take that as a compliment! I will give the run down of my characters here and also in my next post. But here is a rundown of the Dawnbreakers! Dawnbreakers of KorPeMorCor: Saltina Lovenest- female elf wizard (Played by Jimmy Majic)- Saltina is as prissy as she is powerful. Somewhat a xenophobe, she has actually been one of our more brazen and reckless characters. She has ran face-first into the spears of bugbears and claws of gargoyles. Each time depending on her party members to keep her afloat. (sometimes literally begging the Gods to keep her alive!) Ian Haelendor- male elf monk/risen martyr. (Played by the greatest master of all time, me! ;) ) Ian was a lawful good monk whom just wanted to rebuild the home he lived in. It was destroyed by fires that still rage. He is a military specialist and a believer of higher ideals. Until he died. The war with the drow never came to afront because Ian gave his life to a greater cause, for the surface races, most of whom will never truly know of his sacrifice. He died in the explosion of the Matriarch's palace when the party was rescuing the dwarven paladin of Torag. When he set the charges he didn't know about dark-light ore and it's radioactive properities. He has since came back, brought to the forefront of the ensuing battle between the Champions of Light and Children of Chaos. He is now the Truthbringer. One of the first platinum Champions of Light in three millenia. Adoam Leu- male elf druid (Played by Uncle Paul) Adoam is a bit of a mystery. He comes from a very humble past and just basically wants to keep the balance. (As all duids should want to do.) The difference between Adoam and other druids is his Staff of Summoning. (It is a high powered artifact that lets him fly and summon any animal...any! But it does have a limited amount of charges.) Adoam is now working on becoming a Warden of Gaia. (Prestige class we made for my game.) It grants him the ability to have multiple animal companions and lets him track those in his favorite terrain as if he were a ranger. (He also learned how to shoot a bow with the help of Mikeal, the bartender/ranger of our guild; Windrock.) He now has Hindsight, his owl that always sits on his shoulder facing his rear and Trek, his elk friend whom he rides through Fawl's Woods, running with his centaurian friends. (They're aren't many, but Balillith seems to have taken a liking to our smooth druid.) Argo Dianmandis- male half-orc ninja (Played by Spanlife) Argo is young, only 15 years old and so far his life has consisted of being perverted and foolish. Until the world took a turn for young Argo. When he saw the horrors of war, and that he has abilities that are even beyond him. He has found the adoration of a halfling alchemist/libraian named Mara Lifelong, a full time worker at Windrock. Argo is also being blamed for the death of his family by his half-brother, which happened during the explosion that took out the drow city. His brother, Gruumsh Obould (I know, I know...but it is an alias!), is also a ninja, except he is a full blooded orc. Thomas Smith- human male fighter/magus (Played by Will) Mr. Smith is young, only 19 years old. His father and mother run a smithing shop in his home city. He comes from very simple beginnings. He just wanted to see the world. He found a flyer to describing the adventuring guild; Windrock! This quiet and shy man left his home and his family to go see the world and see what he could make of it. Upon his travels he has discovered a secret love for the arcane arts of spell blades. Now, armed with his powerful Holy Chain and grappling hook, young Mr. Smith has become the one to fear when his weapons are drawn. (though some find him quite lazy because he doesn't run around with the party during down time, must be that he has other stuff going on?) and finally....dum dum dummmmmm... Ulrik Grindlsson- male dwarven paladin (Played by Zap Hammerfist of the Hammerfist clan.) Ulrik is a simple dwarf. He loves his god, Torag. He loves his kin, dwarves. He likes to help people. He likes to also kill goblins and orcs. Bugbears and drow. Mephits and demons. He is a nimble warrior, blessed by the very god whose sign he was born under. He is the Champion of Light, where all others just bask in Torag's glory and try to keep up. Where Ian is chaotic and Adoam is neutral, the lawful goodness of Ulrik breaks every mold. He has one way, and that's the way of the smith. Pounding his enemies like they are a soft metal like gold and slaying foes with power attack after power attack. The Dawnbreakers do not have a leader, but Ulrik might as well be their Champion. And that, is our Dawnbreakers. We are now Mythic (as per Mythic Adventures) and everyone has reached their third teir. I will post some of our adventures and books tomorrow. (The books are what I call our adventure paths. Book one is The Tome of the Blind King, Book two was The Road to KorPeMorCor, Book three we aren't on yet...but you get the idea.) Love this systema nd can't wait to share my world with y'all! Play on, The G'M.O.A.T. Category:Blog posts